


Snatched From a Fairy Tale

by browny811



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But until then Snatcher is Not Nice, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Gen, It gets better once Hat Kid shows up, No Moonjumper, Past Queen Vanessa/Snatcher, The minions and Dwellers love their Boss, he tries his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browny811/pseuds/browny811
Summary: The prince had the perfect life, until it was all snatched away from him by a jealous queen. Now he and the rest of the kingdom will just have to make do with what they have.(This is a series of oneshots in chronological order from the Prince's death to when Snatcher meets Hat Kid, and after.)
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher's Minions (A Hat in Time), Snatcher & Snatcher's Minions (A Hat in Time), Snatcher & Subcon Dwellers (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Breaking the Chains

The Prince hung limp in his shackles, wrists rubbed chafe and pooling blood. The only sign of life he gave was the slight rattling of his chest as it struggled for air in the musty basement. The chilled air burned as it rushed down his lungs, jostling cracked ribs with each breath. He shuddered, tongue darting between chapped lips while searching in vain for even a drop of moisture. Still he hung on to his fading life, unwilling to cede to Vane- the _Queen’s_ will. He let out a rasping cough and threw himself forward from his chains once more, and this time, they _gave_. He stumbled forward and collapsed, unbelieving, glancing back at where he had been held. No… was still held, a slowly cooling corpse in his place. Eyes wide, he fled, desperate to get out, out, _out_ of this frozen hell he had been imprisoned within for far too long. He didn’t dare spare so much as a glance behind him, terrified that he might draw _Her_ notice. And if silent tears ran down his face at the reminder of what his love had become, well. That wasn’t anyone’s business but his own, now was it?


	2. Not Quite Soul-ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatchers got a bad case of the munchies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A bit graphic.

He was so _empty_. A gnawing hunger raged within his chest, but the little food he had found gave him no satisfaction. He wandered the woods, the hollow pain within driving him forward as he searched for something to fill him. There was nothing but peaks of ice and snowed in cottages as far as he could see, nothing to sate his appetite. Nothing but the distance sound of voices, drifting from the edge of Subcon. As soon as the noise reached him, he was already rushing towards it, his body on autopilot. Hands twisting into claws, teeth into fangs, he reached the intruders and lashed out, blood soaking the forest floor. His claws wrapped around something intangible but _there_ , indescribable in its appeal. And he sunk his teeth into that thing which he had torn free of flesh and bone, feasting on the corpse’s soul. When he came back to himself, gore splattered and mouth dripping crimson, he waited for the rush of horror, of shame, of guilt that must be coming. And kept waiting, as he felt nothing; nothing but the satisfaction of a full stomach and the odd sensation of an itch finally scratched. And he slowly, slowly, turned his eyes to the second soul still waiting just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story, or dislike it, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! And if you have any headcanons or oneshot ideas you want to share, I'm all ears!


	3. Mirror Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really unhappy with this one, since I was originally going to make it body horror but it just wasn't working, so its overly descriptive in my opinion. But I'm still posting it because its better than nothing. Also, thanks to everyone who's left kudos so far, it means a lot! (Also yes I'm aware each chapter is getting shorter and shorter...)

Drifting forward in the swirling snow, the specter looked down at the still water below him, reflecting his warped image back at him. Eyes wide blank orbs, his mouth fang filled, and both glowing the same bright jack-o’-lantern yellow. Any other facial features had been wiped clean, and even his hair was little more than a dark mane frilled around his neck. His arms were stretched out at his side to unnatural lengths, ending in three taloned digits. The rest of him was equally strung out and lanky, his lower body ending in a snakelike tail rather than the legs he was used to. And the worst feature was the dark purple his entire body was hued, making him truly resemble a creature of nightmares. The Prince leveled one last sneer of disgust at his reflection before raking his claws through it, disrupting the mirrored surface and erasing his lookalike. It seems like Vanessa wasn’t the only monster, after all.


	4. The Dwellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter I got that's not depressing and/or dark as hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a second chapter because I'm so unsatisfied with the last one!

The soft sound of crying rang throughout the forest, drawing the Prince’s attention. He stealthily drew closer, preparing to feast, only to pause as he caught sight of the source of tears. A group of small mask-wearing ghosts were huddled together, wailing in fright. The Dwellers shrieked as the Prince came into view, cowering from the ominous figure approaching them. The Prince looked down at the small ghosts of Subcon’s children and, for the first time since he broke out of the dungeon, felt something more than hunger. These children were from _his_ kingdom, were _his_ responsibility, were _his_ to look after. So he coiled himself up and lounged on the ground, waiting for the little spirits to calm themselves before he tried to approach them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, or dislike, please leave a review to let me know what works and what doesn't! Any input means a lot. And if you have any oneshot ideas or personal Snatcher headcanons you want to share, I'm all ears! Thanks for reading, and the next chapter should be out in a few days!


End file.
